og_rp_squad_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Jones
Early Life Born to Marcus and Vera Jones, Daniel Jones is younger than Zachariah, his twin, by eight minutes. He was born at Elizabeth Clinic in the countryside where his newlywed parents were living in a small house with Vera's relatives, the couple saved money. Work became hard to find for Marcus and money became tight, leaving Marcus no choice but to pack up his family and move back to London. He got back into gang activity in order to provide for his family. The young family of four lived in a small flat for the first eight years of the boys' lives. When Daniel and Zachariah were eight years old, Vera gave birth to Marcus and her third child and first daughter, Ruby (born in 1927). Ruby was born with a heart defect. Her fragile health resulted in Marcus moving the family out of the city. Marcus began working for Lord James Madison's estate as a groundskeeper alongside Mr. Hughes to better support his family. Life was very serene. Zachariah and Daniel, on rare occasions, accompany their father to the Madison estate and play with the older Madison children - and sometimes Lord Renly Renauld II (Jr.)., nephew to Lord Madison -. Daniel has a negative encounter with Lord Renly Renauld, who verbally lashes at the boy and drags Daniel into the room where Lord Madison and Marcus are meeting. Horrified by the treatment of his son, Marcus abruptly leaves the estate with his sons and never brings them back; but continues to work for the family. Daniel, after his experience, becomes very protective of his family. Especially his twin brother and baby sister. He is home schooled by Vera. As a child, his favorite past times are listening to radio-shows, playing games with his siblings, playing and learning about music, and helping his father with their home garden. At the age of ten, wanting to play with their friends again, Zachariah and Daniel follow behind their father as he goes to the Madison estate to work. Unbeknownst to them, that decision was the wrong one. Beforehand, Lord Madison anonymous tipped off police to the secret illegal business of a couple elite households of London. However, the Law family has connections to even the police and know someone, but not who, was a mole. Suspecting Lord Madison, - at the time - patriarch Jeremiah Law, and his sons Benjamin and Hudson Law, along with the heads of another elite household confront Lord Madison. Marcus sees this and manages to get the men to leave. Marcus offers to take the blame for Lord Madison, to spare the Madison family and as a way to thank them for all the kindness they have shown him. At first, the thought is unthinkable, however, upon being confronted and having his family threatened, Lord Madison names Marcus as the mole. On the day Zachariah and Daniel follow their father and sneak to the Madison estate, Marcus is attacked by a mob. He is beaten bloody as Zachariah and Daniel, who are hidden away, watch in horror. Lord Madison sees the boys and manages to get them safety inside as Marcus is then dragged out to the woods. There in the woods, Marcus is hung by the neck and the men take turns firing holes into him. Daniel, wanting to protect what remains of his family, instantly starts working odd-jobs; selling newspapers, delivering milk, sweeping up the floors of shops, minor groundwork, etc. One of the jobs he takes is in the fish market, there he meets Miago, a young son of immigrants, who steals from the stall Daniel is working at. Miago and Daniel become friends and eventually Miago introduces Daniel to his employer, a man who hires Daniel. By the age of thirteen, Daniel becomes a member of the "second" society of London. Suzanna Madison Affair (1936-1939) When Daniel is eighteen, he kills Michael Madison after a member of his gang, Al, seeking vengeance, attacks thirteen year old twins, Suzanna and Michael Madison. To settle the conflict and prevent any further attacks from Michael's gang or his, Michael and Daniel engaged in a duel. Michael aims to harm, but Daniel aims to kill. He fatally shoots Michael and Michael died in a distraught Suzanna's arms. To prevent any further trouble, Daniel and Suzanna make a deal with one another. Suzanna will lie about the circumstances surrounding Michael's death - that it was an accidental gun firing and only Michael and she were there -; and in exchange, Daniel has to sleep with her. Before Michael's death, Suzanna and Daniel's relationship were distant acquaintances. Their relationship blooms into platonic friendship after Michael's death, neither feel any tinge of romance. Suzanna often lashes out and takes her grief/anger out of Daniel - who takes it -. The deal comes to an end after Daniel meets and falls in love with Sarah Crawford, whom he later marries and starts a family with. Relationship with/Marriage to Sarah Crawford (1939-) In 1939, Daniel meets Sarah Crawford at the docks, shortly after she has arrived from America where she has run away from her abusive family. Daniel is immediately attracted to Sarah, going as far to give her money and convince Suzanne to hire Sarah as her lady's maid. However, he does his best to resist his feelings for Sarah due to his deal with Suzanna and not wanting to drag Sarah into his mess of a life. Despite his best efforts, he ends up falling deeply in love with Sarah, breaking off the deal with Suzanna, and takes a job at the Madison estate to be near Sarah. The two's relationship moves quickly, never officially dating. Six weeks into their relationship, Daniel invites Sarah to see him preform in the city. There the two consummate their relationship.However, after Suzanna, who does not know the pair are seeing one another, mistakenly names and believes Daniel to have sired her pregnancy when confiding in Sarah, who has become her close friend. Sarah ends the relationship with Daniel and ignores him. Daniel gets enlisted to fight in World War II, before he leaves he goes to Sarah. He confesses his love to her and apologizes for the pain he has caused. During his time at war, Sarah, a while after finding out she is pregnant with his child, writes to him. The two reconcile and plan to start a life together when Daniel returns. Daniel's unit is bombed and he becomes a P.O.W. He badly injures his leg, resulting in a permanent limp. Daniel returns home in time to witness the birth of Sarah and his first child (1940), a daughter whom they name Marcia Nora Jones, to honor of one of Daniel's war-buddies who died as result of injuries taken from the bombing and in remembrance of Sarah's late mother. Daniel proposes to Sarah. However, all is not completely happy, Daniel suffers from PTSD, having nightmares and fighting inner demons, he hides his condition. After discovering Sarah is cousin to the war-buddy he lost, Daniel has a breakdown and lets Sarah in. The two eventually are married and move into an old servant's cottage, which Suzanna has had fixed up and remodeled to better suit the young family. Daniel works alongside Mr. Hughes as a groundskeeper, as his father did, and Sarah continues working as a lady's maid. Three years into their marriage (1944), Sarah and Daniel welcome their second child, Marius Victor Jones, in remembrance of Daniel's father and in honor of Sarah's biological father. Shortly after Marius's birth, Daniel, in attempts to protect his family, starts pulling away as things in the second-society become dangerous. This causes tension in the couple's marriage and they bicker back and forth. By the couple's fourth anniversary, neither Sarah nor Daniel speak much to each other unless it is about their children. Only when Sarah becomes pregnant for a third time does Daniel start to come back. When Sarah's labor lasts longer than expected, Daniel pleads with God, saying that if Sarah and the child survive, he will do as his father did, and end his involvement in the gang. Sarah survives and to everyone's surprise gives birth to health twins (1946). The twins' birth brings a fresh-start and new changes. Keeping to his word, Daniel leaves the second-society behind and focuses on his family. All is a dream until two weeks after the birth, the male twin named Philip unexpectedly dies (SIDS). In 1949, Sarah becomes pregnant again with the couple's fifth child. During the pregnancy, Sarah is attacked by Logan Law in an act of jealousy due to Sarah's employer, Renly Renauld II (Jr.) sleeping with Jessamine Law. Daniel eventually discovers the identity of Sarah's attacker and goes to the main Law estate to confront Logan Law. Daniel is apprehended by Law's security and then beat and tortured by a mob consisting of Hudson Law, Logan Law, and other members of elite households. The mob burns down Daniel and Sarah's house - a small fixed-up servant's cottage on Suzanna and Renly's property -. The mob fails to kill Sarah or her children, but takes Daniel away where they beat him further and leave him for dead. Daniel is saved and recovered by Zachariah who rushes his brother to the hospital where Daniel is saved. However, Daniel is left blinded and crippled, which creates tension in the young couple's marriage as Daniel verbally lashes out and blames the Madison family for the tragedies that have befallen his family. Sarah gives birth to a healthy child, a healthy son who the couple name, Phillips Jones, in honor of their late-son.